Users, designers, and/or manufacturers of electrical processing systems such as programmable logic controllers (PLCs) might desire that any input/output (I/O) termination capability within a PLC occupy a relatively small space. Thus, a relatively high density of I/O points and/or terminations within the PLC might be desired.